


Undeniable Comfort

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluffyness, M/M, im a sucker for fluff, my gift, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: When Sherlock can’t sleep, John has his ways. Using Sherlock’s weakness of having his hair petted, he can finally settle the man to sleep. It’s like clockwork, it works every time.





	Undeniable Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMendes19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/gifts).



> (This piece was unexpected, as I don’t nor ever watched the show, but as MrsMendes19 always pesters me to write something for her as a challenge, here’s my contribution. Thank me later babe! 💕)

John sat at his desk, working. The house was quiet for a change. Sherlock had gone to bed a little while ago, kissing John’s cheek softly before he did. Taking a deep breath, he wrote another couple of notes down into his journal, ready for the day tomorrow. All of a sudden, he heard a groan and shuffling. ‘Sherlock must be awake’ he thought, as he got up from his chair. Just as he did that, Sherlock called out. “Johnnnnn” yelled the detective. 

John headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time until he got to their bedroom. He walked into the room, to find Sherlock sitting up in the bed, the sheets and blankets pooled at his waist. “Yes dear?” John prompted softly, taking a seat next to the detective on the bed.

“I can’t sleep.” Sherlock said tiredly.

John could see Sherlock was visibly exhausted, his eyes red, and his hair disheveled. John leant forward, placing his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder, “Is it the nightmares again?”

Sherlock nodded, leaning forward, laying his head down onto John’s shoulder. John knew there was one way he could possibly get the detective to sleep, and that was petting his hair, it was Sherlock’s weakness and he often used it as a deception to get the man to sleep. John shifted, ready to get up, Sherlock raised his head and looked at him confused, “Where are you going?” 

John didn’t reply, he just pulled back the blankets on his side of the bed, and got into the bed, “No where. I’m coming to bed.” John replied. He pulled the blankets over himself and laid back against his pillows, opening his arm for Sherlock.

Sherlock shifted in the bed, resting himself against John’s side, resting his head on the mans chest, “Weren’t you working dear?” He asked softly.

John sighed, “Yes dear. But your more important then some silly paperwork I can finish in the morning”

Sherlock sighed, as he felt John reach to his bedside to grab the book he often read at night, and rustle gently to open the pages. He used one hand to hold the book, and turn the pages while with his free hand, he managed to run his fingers through Sherlock’s dark curls.

It didn’t take long, John laying with him in bed and running his fingers through the detectives hair, had the man sound asleep on his chest within minutes.

John sighed lovingly. It really was like clockwork, it works every time.


End file.
